U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,562 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,151 both set forth LED arrays positioned in tubes that are powered by reduced voltage from a ballast. This reduced voltage can be provided with various controls positioned in the tubes so that the illumination from the LED arrays can be varied or switched to an on or off mode in accordance with illumination requirements that are independent of the main AC voltage lines in the area of the LED lamp.
With the present energy crisis, it becomes evident that the need for more energy efficient lamps of all configurations need to be developed and implemented as soon as possible for energy conservation.
The most effective of all trends in energy-efficient lighting is not a product at all, but complex systems that blend the best of new lighting technologies with intelligent design strategies and ties them both to building automation schemes.
One of these systems, known as “Daylight Harvesting,” employs light level sensors or photosensors to detect available daylight, and then to adjust the output of electric lights to compensate for light coming into an architectural space from the outside.
Daylight harvesting is beneficial from two standpoints: sunlight is good for people, and electricity is expensive, both financially and environmentally. Yet most lighting systems in schools, offices, and retail spaces operate at full output during all hours of operation regardless of how much sunlight is available. The amount of natural light available to any given building differs by geography and the building's design, but on average, the sunlight available to interiors through windows and skylights can provide sufficient light for most educational and business activities.
The financial costs of not turning off or dimming electric lights include unnecessarily high electric bills for lighting and for the air conditioning required to remove heat created by lights. But the total costs go far beyond economics to include eyestrain, because of excessive brightness and even a lessening of emotional and intellectual well-being. Combining good building design with automation to create the process know as daylight harvesting is the preferable way to deal with these problems because, as any facilities manager will say, counting on occupants to manually turn off or dim lights is highly unreliable.
Daylight harvesting in commercial buildings is experiencing renewed interest in the United States, particularly in light of the environmental consequences of power generation, the desire for sustainable design, and current strains on the nation's power grid. The United States Department of Energy estimates that US commercial businesses use one-quarter of their total energy consumption for lighting. Daylight harvesting and its associated systems, therefore, offer the opportunity to reduce energy consumption and costs.
Commercial buildings in the United States house more than 64 billion square feet of lit floor space. Most of these buildings are lit by fluorescent lighting systems. Estimates show between 30% and 50% of the spaces in these buildings have access to daylight either through windows or skylights. The installation of technologies designed to take advantage of available daylight would be an appropriate energy-saving strategy that could potentially turn off millions of light fixtures for some portion of each day.
A building's windows and skylights, or “fenestration,” affect both the daylight available and the energy requirements of a building's heating, cooling, and lighting systems. The definition of fenestration as defined by the Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary is the arrangement, proportioning, and design of windows and doors in a building or room. The best way to capitalize on available daylight is to use integrated lighting controls that allow customized light levels and time of day control in use with proper fenestration all help to reduce energy use and lower power demand.
Daylight harvesting is a system, and all the elements of that system must be considered. Whether dealing with an existing building or a new design, system begins with fenestration. Next, light compensation must be achieved with gradations of illumination, produced either through switching, or through dimming or brightening to maintain balanced light levels that illuminate without generating unwanted glare.
Lighting controls that respond to daylight distribution via windows, their orientation, location and glazing materials, will complement the abundant natural light available and greatly reduce lighting costs. Efficient lighting systems will also produce less waste heat, decreasing the cooling load of the entire HVAC system and reducing overall electric usage.
Automatic controls can include the following:                Centralized, web-based control to provide intuitive control that integrates with building automation systems including HVAC and security.        Time of Day control to turn off certain lights according to a schedule.        Timers that automatically switch off lights after a predetermined period.        Occupancy sensors that detect your presence and provide light or turn it off when you leave a room.        Light level photosensors that detect available daylight and modulate their output accordingly.        
Many current energy codes now require lights to be automatically turned off at the end of the day. Time of Day control provides the capability to schedule lighting based on the day of week and time of day in increments as small as one minute. This type of control ensures that lights are on or off in designated areas at user-specified times.
Another form of scheduling is based on an astronomical clock, which can control outdoor lighting using true on dawn and dusk settings. For example, lights can be turned on thirty minutes before dusk or turned off fifteen minutes after dawn. A building's longitude and latitude settings are used by the lighting control system to calculate dawn and dusk. Typically, an astronomical clock eliminates the need to use outdoor light level sensors.
Maximum energy savings up to 75% can be achieved through control and sensing means where the lighting system is controlled by both daylighting and occupancy sensors. A typical daylight harvesting system using the LED retrofit lamp of the present invention includes at least one light level photosensor paired with dimming controls, and dimming the lights proportionally to the amount of daylight entering the work space. The use of a light level sensor or photosensor will sense the amount of daylight available in a room and adjust the LED retrofit lamp output accordingly. Power control of the LED retrofit lamp can come from at least one occupancy sensor by itself, or from at least one photosensor in use by itself. The use of at least one occupancy sensor in solo or with at least one light level photosensor in an LED retrofit lamp of the present invention will provide for maximum energy savings and conservation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,562 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,151 both set forth LED arrays positioned in tubes that are powered by reduced voltage from a ballast. This reduced voltage can be provided with various controls positioned in the tubes so that the illumination from the LED arrays can be varied or switched to an on or off mode in accordance with illumination requirements that are independent of the main AC voltage lines in the area of the LED lamp.
With the present energy crisis, it becomes evident that the need for more energy efficient lamps of all configurations need to be developed and implemented as soon as possible for energy conservation.
Many private, public, commercial and office buildings including transportation vehicles like trains and buses use fluorescent lamps installed in lighting fixtures. Fluorescent lamps are presently much more efficient than incandescent lamps in using energy to create light. Rather than applying current to a wire filament to produce light, fluorescent lamps rely upon an electrical arc passing between two electrodes, one located at either ends of the lamp. The arc is conducted by mixing vaporized mercury with purified gases, mainly Neon and Krypton or Argon gas inside a tube lined with phosphor. The mercury vapor arc generates ultraviolet energy, which causes the phosphor coating to glow or fluoresce and emit light. Standard electrical lamp sockets are positioned inside the lighting fixtures for securing and powering the fluorescent lamps to provide general lighting.
Unlike incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps cannot be directly connected to alternating current power lines. Unless the flow of current is somehow stabilized, more and more current will flow through the lamp until it overheats and eventually destroys itself. The length and diameter of an incandescent lamp's filament wire limits the amount of electrical current passing through the lamp and therefore regulates its light output. The fluorescent lamp, however using primarily an electrical arc instead of a wire filament, needs an additional device called a ballast to regulate and limit the current to stabilize the fluorescent lamp's light output.
Fluorescent lamps sold in the United States today are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. They run from miniature versions rated at 4 watts and 6 inches in length with a diameter of ⅝ inches, up to 215 watts extending eight feet in length with diameters exceeding 2 inches. The voltage required to start the lamp is dependent on the length of the lamp and the lamp diameter. Larger lamps require higher voltages. Ballast must be specifically designed to provide the proper starting and operating voltages required by the particular fluorescent lamp.
In all fluorescent lighting systems today, the ballast performs two basic functions. The first is to provide the proper voltage to establish an arc between the two electrodes, and the second is to provide a controlled amount of electrical energy to heat the lamp electrodes. This is to limit the amount of current to the lamp using a controlled voltage that prevents the lamp from destroying itself.
Fluorescent ballasts are available in magnetic, hybrid, and the more popular electronic ballasts. Of the electronic ballasts available, there are rapid start and instant start versions. A hybrid ballast combines both electronic and magnetic components in the same package.
In rapid start ballasts, the ballast applies a low voltage of about four volts across the two pins at either end of the fluorescent lamp. After this voltage is applied for at least one half of a second, an arc is struck across the lamp by the ballast starting voltage. After the lamp is ignited, the arc voltage is reduced to the proper operating voltage so that the current is limited through the fluorescent lamp.
Instant start ballasts on the other hand, provide light within 1/10 of a second after voltage is applied to the fluorescent lamp. Since there is no filament heating voltage used in instant start ballasts, these ballasts require about two watts less per lamp to operate than do rapid start ballasts. The electronic ballast operates the lamp at a frequency of 20,000 Hz or greater, versus the 60 Hz operation of magnetic and hybrid type ballasts. The higher frequency allows users to take advantage of increased fluorescent lamp efficiencies, resulting in smaller, lighter, and quieter ballast designs over the standard electromagnetic ballast.
Existing fluorescent lamps today use small amounts of mercury in their manufacturing process. The United States Environmental Protection Agency's (EPA) Toxicity Characteristic Leaching Procedure (TCLP) is used by the Federal Government and most states to determine whether or not used fluorescent lamps should be characterized as hazardous waste. It is a test developed by the EPA in 1990 to measure hazardous substances that might dissolve into the ecosystem. Some states use additional tests or criteria and a few have legislated or regulated that all fluorescent lamps are hazardous whether or not they pass the various tests. For those states that use TCLP to determine the status of linear fluorescent lamps, the mercury content is the critical factor. In order to minimize variability in the test, the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) developed a standard on how to perform TCLP testing on linear fluorescent lamps (NEMA Standards Publication LL1-1997).
The TCLP attempts to simulate the effect of disposal in a conventional landfill under the complex conditions of acid rain. Briefly, TCLP testing of fluorescent lamps consists of the following steps:    1. All lamp parts are crushed or cut into small pieces to ensure all potential hazardous materials will leach out in the test.    2. The lamp parts are put into a container and an acetic acid buffer with a pH of 5 is added. A slightly acidic extraction fluid is used to represent typical landfill extraction conditions.    3. The closed container is tumbled end-over-end for 18 hours at 30 revolutions per minute.    4. The extraction fluid is then filtered and the mercury that is dissolved in the extraction fluid is measured per liter of liquid.
The average test result must be lower than 0.2 milligrams of mercury per liter of extraction fluid for the lamp to be qualified as non-hazardous waste. Items that pass the TCLP described above are TCLP-compliant, are considered non-hazardous by the EPA, and are exempt from the Universal Waste Ruling (UWR). Four-foot long fluorescent lamps with more than 6 milligrams of mercury, for example, fail the TCLP without an additive. The UWR is the part of the EPA's Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA), which governs the handling of hazardous waste. The UWR was established in May 1995 to simplify procedures for the handling, disposal, and recycling of batteries, pesticides, and thermostats, all considered widespread sources of low-level toxic waste. The purpose was to reduce the cost of complying with the more stringent hazardous waste regulations while maintaining environmental safeguards. Lamps containing mercury and lead were not included in the UWR. Originally, in most states, users disposing more than 350 lamps a month were required to comply with the more stringent government regulations. In Jul. 6, 1999 the EPA added non-TCLP-compliant lamps like those containing lead and mercury to the UWR. This addition went into effect in Jan. 6, 2000. So lamps that pass the TCLP are exempt from the UWR.
Not all states comply with the UWR after Jan. 6, 2000. Individual states have a choice of adopting the UWR for lamps or keeping the original RCRA full hazardous waste regulation. States can elect to impose stricter requirements than the federal government, which is what California has done with its TTLC or Total Threshold Limit Concentration test. In addition to a leaching test, the state of California has a total threshold limit concentration (TTLC) for mercury for hazardous waste qualification. Other states are considering implementing a total mercury threshold as well. California has a more rigorous testing procedure for non-hazardous waste classification. The Total Threshold Limit Concentration (TTLC) also needs to be passed in order for a fluorescent lamp to be classified as non-hazardous waste. The TTLC requires a total mercury concentration of less than 20 weight ppm (parts per million): for example, a F32 T8 lamp with a typical weight of 180 grams must contain less than 3.6 milligrams of mercury. Philips' ALTO lamps were the first fluorescent lamps to pass the Environmental Protection Agency's (EPA) TCLP (Toxic Characteristic Leaching Procedure) test for non-hazardous waste. Philips offers a linear fluorescent lamp range that complies with TTLC and is not hazardous waste in California with other lamp manufacturers following close behind.
Certain fluorescent lamp manufacturers like General Electric (GE) and Osram-Sylvania (OSI) use additives to legally influence the TCLP test. Different additives can be used. GE puts ascorbic acid and a strong reducing agent into the cement used to fix the lamp caps to the fluorescent lamp ends. OSI mixes copper-carbonate to the cement or applies zinc plated iron lamp end caps. The copper, iron, and zinc ions reduce soluble mercury. These additives are found in fluorescent lamps produced in 1999 and 2000. The use of additives reduces the soluble mercury measured by the TCLP test in laboratories and is a legitimate way to produce TCLP compliant fluorescent lamps.
Unfortunately, the additive approach does not reduce or eliminate the amount of hazardous mercury in the environment. More importantly, the additives may not work as effectively in the real world as they do in the laboratory TCLP test. In real world disposal, the lamp end caps are not cut to pass a 0.95 cm sieve; are not tumbled intensively with all other lamp parts for 18 hours, and so forth. Therefore, the additives that becomes available during the TCLP test to reduce mercury leaching may not or only partly, do their job in real world disposal. As a consequence, lamps that rely on additives pass TCLP, but may still have relatively high amounts of mercury leaching out into the environment.
The TCLP test is a controlled laboratory test meant to represent typical landfill conditions. The EPA developed this test in order to reduce leaching of hazardous materials in the environment. Of course, such a test is a compromise between the practicality of testing a large variety of landfill materials and actual landfill conditions. Not every landfill has a pH of 5 and metal parts are not normally cut into small pieces.
The amount of mercury that leaches out in real life will depend strongly on the type of additive used and the exact disposal conditions. However, the “additive” approach is not a guarantee that only small amounts of mercury will leach into the environment upon disposal.
Several states including New Jersey, Delaware, and Arkansas have addressed the additive issue. They have indicated that if lamps with additives were thrown away as non-hazardous waste and are later found to behave differently in the landfill, then the generators and those who dispose of such lamps could potentially face the possibility of having violated the hazardous waste disposal regulation known as RCRA.
The best fluorescent lamps in production at this time include GE's ECOLUX reduced mercury long-life XL and Philips' ALTO Advantage T8 lamps. They both have a rated lamp life of 24,000 hours, produce 2,950 lumens, and have a Color Rendering Index (CRI) of 85. Rated life for fluorescent lamps is based on a cycle of 3 hours on and 20 minutes off.
Besides the emission of ultra-violet (UV) rays and the described use of mercury in the manufacture of fluorescent lamps, there are other disadvantages to existing conventional fluorescent lamps that include flickering and limited usage in cold weather environments.
In conclusion, a particularly useful approach to a safer environment is to have a new lamp that contains no harmful traces of mercury that can leach out in the environment, no matter what the exact disposal conditions are. No mercury lamps are the best option for the environment and for the end-user that desires non-hazardous lamps. Also, no mercury LED retrofitting lamps will free many users from the regulatory burdens such as required paperwork and record keeping, training, and regulated shipping of otherwise hazardous materials. In addition, numerous industrial and commercial facility managers will no longer be burdened with the costs and hassles of disposing large numbers of spent fluorescent lamps considered as hazardous waste. The need for a safer, energy efficient, reliable, versatile, and less maintenance light source is needed.
Light emitting diode (LED) lamps and organic light emitting diode (OLED) lamps that retrofit fluorescent lighting fixtures using existing ballasts, or other power supplies can help to relieve some of the above power and environmental problems.
An organic light emitting diode or OLED is an electronic device made by placing a series of extremely thin layers of organic film material between two conductors. The conductors can be glass substrate or flexible plastic material. When electrical current is applied, these organic film materials emit bright light. This process is called electro-phosphorescence. Even with the layered configuration, OLEDs are very thin, usually less than 500 nm or 0.5 thousandths of a millimeter. OLED displays offer up to 165 degrees viewing and require only 2-10 volts to operate while OLED panels may also be used as lighting devices. An alternative name for OLED technology is OEL or Organic Electro-Luminescence.
Recent advances made by GE Lighting in the first quarter of 2004 have produced a very bright 24 square inch OLED panel producing well over 1200 lumens of light with an efficacy of 15 lumens per watt and a power consumption of about 80-watts. This latest breakthrough demonstrates that the light quality, output, and efficiency of OLED technology can meet the needs of general illumination on par with today's incandescent and possibly fluorescent lamp technologies. Because OLED panels are thinner, lighter, and flexible by nature, it serves as a possible light source for the present invention.
In the present CIP application, the use of “LED” covers both conventional high-brightness semiconductor light emitting diodes (LEDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs); semiconductor dies that produce light in response to current, light emitting polymers, electro-luminescent strips (EL), etc. Furthermore, the use of “LED” may refer to a single light-emitting device having multiple semiconductor dies that are individually controlled. It should also be understood that the use of “LED” does not restrict the package type of an LED. The use of “LED” may refer to packaged LEDs, non-packaged LEDs, surface mount LEDs, chip-on-board (COB) LEDs, and LEDs of all other configurations. The use of “LED” also includes LEDs packaged or associated with phosphor, wherein the phosphor may convert radiant energy emitted from the LED to a different wavelength of light. The use of “LED” will also include high-brightness white LEDs as well as high-brightness color LEDs in different packages. An LED array can consist of at least one LED or a plurality of LEDs, and at least one LED array can also consist of a plurality of LED arrays.
These new LED lamps can be used with magnetic, hybrid, and electronic instant and rapid start ballasts, and will plug directly into the present sockets thereby replacing the fluorescent lamps in existing lighting fixtures or with other AC or DC power supplies. The new LED retrofit lamps are adapted to be inserted into the housing of existing fluorescent lighting fixtures acting as a direct replacement light unit for the fluorescent lamps of the original equipment. The major advantage is that the new LED retrofit lamps with integral electronic circuitry are able to replace existing fluorescent lamps without any need to remove the installed ballasts or make modifications to the internal wiring of the already installed fluorescent lighting fixtures. The new LED retrofit lamps include replacing linear cylindrical tube T8 and T12 lamps, U-shape curved lamps, circular T5 lamps, helical CFL compact type fluorescent and PL lamps, and other tubular shaped fluorescent lamps with two or more electrical contacts that mate with existing sockets.
The use of light emitting diodes and organic light emitting diodes as alternate light sources to replace existing lamp designs is a viable option. Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are compound semiconductor devices that convert electricity to light when biased in the forward direction. In 1969, General Electric invented the first LED, SSL1 (Solid State Lamp). The SSL1 was a gallium phosphide device that had transistor-like properties i.e. high shock, vibration resistance and long life. Because of its small size, ruggedness, fast switching, low power and compatibility with integrated circuitry, the SSL1 was developed for many indicator-type applications. It was these unique advantages over existing light sources that made the SSL1 find its way into many future applications.
Today advanced high-brightness LEDs and OLEDs are the next generation of lighting technology that is currently being installed in a variety of lighting applications. As a result of breakthroughs in material efficiencies and optoelectronic packaging design, LEDs are no longer used as just indicator lamps. They are now used as a light source for the illumination of monochromatic applications such as traffic signals, vehicle brake lights, and commercial signs.
In addition, white light LED technology will change the lighting industry, as we know it. Even with further improvements in color quality and performance, white light LED technology has the potential to be a dominant force in the general illumination market. LED benefits include: energy efficiency, compact size, low wattage, low heat, long life, extreme robustness and durability, little or no UV emission, no harmful mercury, and full compatibility with the use of integrated circuits.
To reduce electrical cost and to increase reliability, LED lamps have been developed to replace the conventional incandescent lamps typically used in existing general lighting fixtures. LED lamps consume less energy than conventional lamps and give much longer lamp life.
Unfortunately, the prior art LED lamp designs used thus far still do not provide sufficiently bright and uniform illumination for general lighting applications, nor can they be used strictly as direct and simple LED retrofit lamps for existing fluorescent lighting fixtures and ballast configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. D366,506 issued to Lodhie on Jan. 19, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. D405,201 issued to Lodhie on Feb. 2, 1999, both disclose an ornamental design for a bulb. One has a bayonet base and the other a medium screw base, but neither was designed exclusively for use as a retrofit lamp for a fluorescent lighting fixture using the existing fluorescent sockets and ballast electronics. Power to the circuit boards and light emitting diodes are provided on one end only. Fluorescent ballasts can provide power on at least one end, but normally power to the lamp is supplied into two ends. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,280 issued to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,830 issued to Ruskouski, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,535 issued to Yan, all disclose LED Retrofit lamps exclusively for exit signs and the like. But as mentioned before, none of the disclosed retrofit lamps are designed for use as a retrofit lamp for a fluorescent lighting fixture using the existing fluorescent sockets and ballast electronics. Power to the circuit boards and light emitting diodes are provided on one end only while existing fluorescent ballasts can provide power on two ends of a lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,832 issued to Lodhie on Nov. 26, 1996, teaches a multilayer LED assembly that is used as a replacement light for equipment used in manufacturing environments. Although the multiple LEDs, which are mounted perpendicular to a base provides better light distribution, this invention was not exclusively designed for use as a retrofit lamp for fluorescent lighting fixtures using the existing fluorescent sockets and ballast electronics. In addition, this invention was designed with a single base for powering and supporting the LED array with a knob coupled to an axle attached to the base on the opposite end. The LED array of the present invention is not supported by the lamp base, but is supported by the tubular housing itself. The present invention provides power on both ends of the retrofit LED lamp serving as a true replacement lamp for existing fluorescent lighting fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,042 issued to Madadi on Nov. 18, 1997, discloses LED lamps for use in lighted sign assemblies. The invention uses three flat elongated circuit boards arranged in a triangular formation with light emitting diodes mounted and facing outward from the center. This configuration has its limitation, because the light output is not evenly distributed away from the center. This LED lamp projects the light of the LEDs in three general zonal directions. Likewise, power to the LEDs is provided on one end only. In addition, the disclosed configuration of the LEDs limits its use in non-linear and curved housings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,347 issued to Wu on Sep. 7, 1999, also discloses a retrofit lamp for illuminated signs. In this example, the LEDs are arranged on a shaped frame, so that they are aimed in a desired direction to provide bright and uniform illumination. But similar to Madadi et al, this invention does not provide for an omni-directional and even distribution of light as will be disclosed by the present invention. Again, power to the LEDs is provided on one end of the lamp only and cannot be used in either non-linear or curved housings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,459 issued to Anderson on Nov. 19, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,388 B1 issued to Marsh on Oct. 29, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,655 B2 issued to Ohuchi on Feb. 18, 2003 all contain information that relate to replacement LED lamps, but do not disclose the detailed specifics of the original invention.
The following list of US patents and patent applications is made of record and presented for background reference as being related to the present invention disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,552 issued to Green et al on Jul. 21, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,550B1 issued to Nishimura on Sep. 10, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,966B2 issued to Pitigoi-Aron on Apr. 29, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,013B2 issued to Pitigoi-Aron et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,560B2 issued to Forke on Sep. 9, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,300B1 issued to Johnston et al. on Apr. 26, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,323B1 issued to Null et al. on May 3, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,302B2 issued to Drowley on Jun. 14, 2005 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0035848A1 by Johnson et al. published on Nov. 1, 2001 all relate to the use of photosensors to detect different light levels.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the problems that have arisen in the course of an attempt to develop energy efficient lamps. This invention is designed to replace the existing hazardous fluorescent lamps that contain harmful mercury and emit dangerous ultra-violet rays. They can be used directly in existing sockets and lighting fixtures without the need to change or remove the existing fluorescent lamp ballasts or wiring.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a LED lamp that will bring about more energy conservation and savings.